KBEACH Kryptonite Beach
by MelanieMM
Summary: It's Clark's 18th Birthday, and Lex has an amazing surprise for him. But a glitch in the plan causes Clark to discover a new kink


**A/N: Long ago i wrote a trilogy of Clex stories (unrelated to each other) and I'm only putting them here because i no longer have the original documents. They were written in 2005 or 2006.**

Clark Kent was a man today-by earth standards anyway. And there he stood on this special day, a day where all the elements of the universe seemed to be aligning just for him, laughing with more abandon and glee than he ever dared before. He stared out in amazement at clear blue water, as he sank his toes into the soft white sand, letting the tiny grains pass between his toes. He just shook his head, the grin wouldn't leave his face, he couldn't believe his eyes, he stood there on the spot that used to contain Hobbs pond staring out at a very convincing ocean and beach-front.

His head had been buzzing with all the wonderful things planned for him to celebrate his eighteenth birthday-the surprise party at the Talon; the not so shiny used truck tucked away under a tarp behind the barn, complete with blue and red bows; or the big cake in the shape of a cow (Lois's idea-and he found nothing amusing about it) waiting for him in the Talon kitchen. But the only thing he cared about now was this-the surprise Lex promised him, and the promise he made to Lex two years ago.

The low moan of machinery somewhere deep beneath the water pulled him back to reality, and a wave of terror swept through him at the mere thought of that promise, quickly replaced by an excitement that crackled all the way down to his loins. As Lex told him just the other day; there was more than one way to become a man.

His fascination with the idea of getting laid by Lex Luthor reached a new crescendo this year. It had nothing to do with love, and it had even less to do with friendship. But every glance or wry smile Lex leveled at him, sent waves of heat rippling through his body, and this strong aching need that should have been quelled two years ago when Clark first broached the subject after a long night of pool and Lex trying to figure out why Clark wasn't drunk after half a bottle of tequila. Despite his inebriated brain, Lex still possessed the faculties to turn Clark down, and tell him rather forcefully, but quietly that he didn't want to so much as see him in his boxers before his eighteenth birthday.

His own request scared Clark, so he acquiesced with very little protest, but it didn't stop his mind from reliving what could have happened that night in the privacy his barn provided late at night. Lex told him on more than one occasion that it wasn't a sexual attraction, that Clark was simply attracted to whatever power he thought Lex possessed, and his adolescent mind knew only one way to try and grasp that power for his own. Clark didn't quite believe him, though nagging thoughts lurking in the back of his mind told him there was some truth in what Lex said. Still, Lex promised that if he still felt the same way when he turned eighteen, he'd break the wall of virginity he'd carefully built for himself and they'd celebrate with abandon.

His smile grew wider at the though of having his wall, rickety though it was, dismantled brick by brick by his good friend. That smile was halted by an almost violent, nervous trembling that shook his entire body. Clark sighed-such a damn virgin.

"So what do you think?"

Clark jumped; he'd been so mesmerized he hadn't even heard Lex approach.

"Its...Lex, you could have just taken me to California instead of doing all of this."

"You wouldn't go."

"I know, but..."

"So I brought it to you, I really don't see the problem Clark." Lex's jaw tightened, preparing for an onslaught of Kent self-deprecation, and gift resending.

"Its just..."

What could he say? Lex's imagination was almost as vast as his wealth and he knew nothing about simple gestures. Everything about him was bigger than life. Clark felt sometimes that Lex was so far removed from any and all things that he'd never truly grasp him, but most of the time, he felt like his equal, because of the way Lex looked at him; because he saw no difference in the time Clark brought him an apple pie his mother helped him bake for his birthday, and-this. Clark finally pushed every thought of "you shouldn't have done this"..."its too much..." out of his head and simply smiled.

"Its...amazing."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Lex's mouth. "I'm glad you like it."

Clark shook his head again, laughing. "Its incredible Lex...how did you do it."

"Now that would take the magic out of it."

"But how did you manage this without anyone knowing?"

Lex smirked. "You mean without you knowing."

Clark nodded; unable to take his eyes away from the "ocean", as another low whir of unseen gears brought in a rushing tide. He never thought Lex would take him seriously when he once told him he always imagined his first time being on a beach, in the middle of the afternoon, under the bright sun. Lex had merely told him he watched too many movies, and barely looked up from his paperwork. But obviously he paid attention.

Clark shifted uneasily on his feet. Now what? Did he just grab Lex and kiss him? Did he strip his clothes off right there? He'd barely ever gotten past second base before with a girl, let alone so much as even touched a guy in any inappropriate ways, and guys had to be different didn't they? A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them, and he took one tentative step towards Lex, then stopped, confused about what to do next. He knew he was blushing ferociously and he wanted desperately to be cool about all this, but his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest, and his head was already swimming.

"Clark..."

He snapped his head up to look at Lex, wincing at the sympathetic look Lex was giving him.

"If you've changed your mind, we don't have to go through with this."

Clark bit his lip a little too hard. "But you've gone through all this trouble..."

Lex sighed. "This isn't a payment for services Clark, it's a birthday present; one that I was more than happy to give. So if you've changed your mind, I have lunch waiting for us at the mansion."

Clark felt a small wave of relief wash over him, but he knew he was just scared to death, and this is what he wanted, what he waited two years for. He swallowed hard and looked Lex directly in the eyes.

"No...I still want this...just...how do we start?"

Lex wanted to laugh, but he knew it'd be disastrous for Clark.

"We start by you taking all your clothes off."

Clark's hands started to obey before his brain caught up with what Lex said.

"What? What about you?"

"You first."

His nervous fingers started on his buttons while he mumbled under his breathe "Seems like an odd way to start..."

"Clark, if you can do this, the rest will be easy, trust me."

There was nothing easy about stripping down to nothing in the middle of the afternoon on a fake beach in front of your best friend, and he felt certain there was nothing easy about any of this, but the warm sensation rising in him as he stepped out of his boxers made him shiver in anticipation, as he waited, blushing under Lex's approving gaze.

"Just as I imagined;perfect."

Lex brushed his lips against his, encircling his hand around his waist, pulling him forward until his cock brushed against the smooth silk of Lex's shirt. Clark thought he'd lose control immediately.

"Just relax..."

Lex smoothed his hands up Clark's back, leaning up to push apart his lips with his tongue. After a moment of hesitation, Clark opened his mouth to Lex, jaws working ferociously in a deep kiss.

Then Lex stepped away, pulling Clark along with him, laying him down just a few feet from the water's edge.

The minute his skin touched the sand, his nerve endings exploded, sending wave after wave of sensation through his body. He gazed up at Lex, hovering just inches above him, with wide eyes, wondering if this is what lust did to Kryptonians.

Lex sat back on his haunches and started to slowly remove his clothing, eying a restless and writhing Clark with amusement.

Clark twisted against the sand-he just didn't understand what was wrong. His body felt like an inferno, and everything felt so...so intense, and the nausea...it was like..._Oh God!_. Clark looked frantically around him, looking for the telltale green glow-and there it was-everywhere. The sand glistened with small flecks of it, he could feel it now, and pain started to spread, branching out along his back.

Lex, leaned forward, pulling Clark towards him as he opened his mouth for another deep kiss. He reached his hand down, roughly stroking Clark, feeling him grow harder beneath his palm. Clark's eyes flew open; it felt like his skin had been pulled away-exposed and raw, and he arched his back, pushing into Lex's expert grin, panting against his cheek. Lex stroked harder in response.

"Lex...I...please..."

He spoke low into his ear. "Its ok Clark, let go, we have all afternoon."

Clark came with a strangled cry, and sank back into the sand, immediately regretting that decision.

The kryptonite felt like sandpaper against his skin, and he tried to inch his body away from a small cluster of it that'd gathered near him. Lex must have dredged up the bottom of the pond, and now new green flecks emerged every time the mechanical tide rolled in. He felt like a burn victim, every nerve splayed above the surface of his skin, vulnerable to even the slightest stir of wind, or Lex's hot breathe against his chest. He was caught in some sort of hellish limbo between pleasure and pain, his brain not knowing which way to turn; his body writhing beneath Lex, unable to find relief. Of course Lex just thought him a very passionate boy, and took his constant movement as a cue to explore the depths of his flesh further.

This definitely wasn't what he had in mind for his eighteenth birthday. Nowhere in any of his numerous fantasies of this moment was there a beach full of green stuff making him sick and vulnerable while Lex caused his body to respond in ways Clark's adolescent brain never even imagined. He wanted to push Lex away, to tell him he made a mistake, that they could try this another time, but the green K had opened him up somehow, mind to soul and he couldn't stop now, he wanted more, beneath all the pain was this incredible rush, and he wanted Lex to push him over the edge. Lex trailed his thighs with his tongue, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, and was about to tell Lex the merits of foreplay were highly overrated, when he felt something hot and wet envelop his cock. Clark gasped as Lex's teeth grated on sensitive skin. He teased the head with his tongue, and it took all of what little strength Clark still possessed to not explode right there. Lex laughed softly, stealing a glance at his overwrought friend.

No longer being able to stand it, Clark grabbed Lex by the shoulders, pulling him up until they were face to face. He reached down awkwardly, grabbing at Lex, slowly starting to stroke him as his lips frantically sought out his mouth. He felt Clark trembling beneath him, and pulled back, trying to read the expression on his face.

"We can stop Clark...if this is too much..."

He shook his head "No its just feels...amazing...don't stop...I want to do everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes..."

"You know what "everything" means?"

Clark rolled his eyes with a weak smile "I've seen porn Lex..."

"I'm shocked."

"Lex..."

"Are you sure?"

His eyesight was starting to blur, and he could hear the hitch in his breathe.

He nodded emphatically. "I want you in me."

Lex took a moment to drink him in-warm, glowing skin, flushed and glistening with perspiration-dark, damp curls framing dazed blue-green pools,that gazed up at him through drooping lids. He had no idea Clark would be so exquisite when he was turned on. Virgin or not, even Lex Luthor had his limits, and Clark was far too beautiful to resist any longer.

Clark glanced down at Lex's aching cock and felt surge of heat through his abdomen. He scooted forward, legs parting instinctively. Lex had to admit he was a little taken aback at how quickly Clark seemed to adapt to the situation, he thought he'd need more coaxing to get to this point, but there he lay splayed out before him, skin glistening in anticipation, staring up at Lex with silently pleading eyes. It was all Lex could do not to completely loose control.

His fingers worked quickly with the lube, and soon they were chest to chest as he gently slipped a finger into Clark, quelling his shivers with a soft caress of his hand. Clark made a sound somewhere between a grunt and a gasp, and Lex pushed in further.

Clark shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for what was about to occur. Nothing in his fantasies had prepared him for the sheer intimacy of the act, of being completely open and vulnerable, entirely exposed to someone else, and having to put all of your faith in them without question. Clark looked at Lex, watching the myriad changes playing across his face, the mask completely stripped away and he knew they were in this together-equally vulnerable. Clark pulled Lex closer, and gasped into his ear.

"Do it now...please."

Lex gave the most imperceptible of nods, and reached between them, and slowly pushed himself in. Clark's muscles screamed in agony, as they clamped down around Lex, but the pleasure was unlike anything he'd ever imagined before. He rocked his hips forward, encouraging Lex to go deeper and held on for dear life as every thrust surged with pain and intense pleasure, shaking him to the core, making him cry out desperately.

The world tilted around him as he reached a crescendo and he could feel his body fading, slipping away from him, and darkness crept up around him. He thought he heard, just as he fell blissfully into that black hole, Lex's voice calling his name and saying in amazement:

"...and I thought it was just a myth..."

* * *

><p>Purple and red lights danced in front of his eyes, and Clark thought he'd died and gone to hell. He opened his eyes wider, and the lights turned into window panes, framing the very bald head of Lex Luthor watching him with interest from his desk chair.<p>

A pillow was beneath his still damp head, and his whole body was wrapped in the softest cotton he'd ever felt. The fog was slowly lifting from his brain, as the rest of Lex's study came into view. Lex moved from his chair at the first sign of Clark stirring. He sat down next to him, pushing his legs aside, gazing at him with a look that was more amusement than concern.

"How long have I been asleep..." _And why is Lex smirking._

"About an hour or so; you seemed fine, other than the passing out, so I just let you sleep."

Clark suddenly sat up, alarmed. "You didn't call a doctor did you?"

Lex looked at him, letting his mouth form into a full smirk. "What is it with your family and doctors? I didn't see a need, since your pulse felt normal, and I've heard about this sort of thing, I just didn't think it was true until I saw it with my own eyes."

Clark was seriously puzzled. "What sort of thing?"

Lex moved closer. "Have you ever heard of petite mort?"

"What? Little..."

"Death, it means _little death_"

Maybe Lex was exposed to those meteor rocks a little too long. "I'm not following."

"There is a myth that says sometimes an orgasm can be so powerful, the person actually passes out, or dies just a little. A long time ago people actually believed that too much sex caused death."

"And you think that's what happened to me?"

Lex smiled openly now, obviously very pleased with his ability to cause an orgasm so powerful that his partner actually passes out.

"How else do you explain it? Unless you have some illness you need to tell me about. And honestly Clark, I've never seen anyone respond like that before...it was incredible."

Clark blushed clear down to his toes, resisting the urge to bury himself under the blanket.

"I didn't...I mean...it just felt..."

"Its ok Clark, I'm not complaining."

Lex eased his hand under the blanket searching out his cock. Clark felt himself immediately stiffen in response.

"Lex..."

He leaned in further. "Its ok Clark, I promise to stop before I kill you."

Clark accepted Lex's tongue, opening his mouth wider for the kiss. He loved the sensations running through him as Lex tugged at the head of his cock...but something felt off.

"Whats wrong?"

He was up off the couch so fast, Lex nearly fell over. He looked around the room for his clothes, spotting them on a nearby chair. He hastily put them on.

"Look, Clark I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you."

Clark spun around. "What? No, I mean...that's not...I'm fine; I just need to get something. I'll be back in five minutes I promise."

It was Lex's turn to be perplexed, and he was beginning to regret getting involved with an inexperienced teenager.

"Where are you going?"

Clark flashed his infamous grin. "Five minutes I promise", and walked quickly out the door.

Once away from the mansion, Clark sped, full speed in the direction of the beach. He stood there for a long moment, knowing he should walk away, find his truck and go home as quickly as he could. He sighed with a finality of giving in, bent down and scooped up a small handful of sand, and sped back to the mansion.

The End.


End file.
